Naruto: Son of the Saiyan God and the No Life Werewolf Queen
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Naruto was attacked by a mob only to be rescued by a mysterious female wolf. He is blood adopted as her new son and the 'nine tails' is consumed by her. Eventually Naruto leaves the ninja world for a much better one where the rest of his new family awaits. Crossover of Naruto, Hellsing, Dragonball Z, severe Konoha bashing , Pairings: Naruto X fem OC, Goku X Fem OC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DBZ/GT/Super, Hellsing or their characters. I only own my Ocs and the Oc clan that appears. Dragonball Z, GT, Super are all proptery of Akira Toriyama. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Hellsing is the property of Kouta Hirano I make no profit off this fic its just for fun.

 **Summary:** Naruto is saved by a large black female wolf with red eyes who is much more than just a wolf from a particularly vicious mob. She adopts the blonde Uzumaki and makes him into her son and she devours the fake nine tails Kurama to rid Naruto of the burden that caused him pain. Naruto also gains the heiress of the strongest clan in Konoha as his friend when young and he will eventually leave the weak world that shunned his existence . Super later God like! Naruto God like! female Oc. Oc! Clan with original bloodline, Saiyan! Naruto, Vampire and werewolf! Naruto. Severe Konoha, Sandaime, Sannin, Sakura, Sasuke, Civilian council and villager , bashing.

 **Warning Note:** Mature rating due to a lot of blood, gore, and many deaths. Along with several ecchi and lemon scenes later on. Readers below 18+ beware.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Saved and a new family**

It was a nice night in the village of Konohagakure the strongest known ninja village in the world. The sky was clear savor a couple of small clouds and the moon was full just like it was on that horrid night 5 years ago where the biggest tragedy had occured. The attack of the 'Kyuubi no Yoko' the strongest 'demon' of all, many people lost their lives defending the village from the fake Kitsune. The most tragic loss was that of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and youngest hokage to ever be in office. He had a wife named Kushina Uzumaki who had been the former host of the fake kitsune due to her special chakra even by her clan's standards. They had had their child whom they named Naruto 5 years ago on this night. But something went wrong as a masked Uchiha had somehow slipped into the barrier, killed the Sandaime's wife Biwako, and the ANBU kunoichi Taki, then threatened to kill Naruto managing to separate his father from his mother. The Uchiha unknown to anyone was in fact Minato's thought to be dead student Obito Uchiha. Obito took control of the 'nine tails' and broke it free of the seal. That's when all hell broke loose on the village affer it nearly killed Kushina. Obito was able to use the summoning technique to bring the beast into the heart of the village. The ninja tried to hold the chakra being back but it was just too powerful even after Minato with the leader toad's assistance managed to teleport its attack away from the village and then teleport the fox like being along with himself away. A near death Kushina managed to assist her husband by using her special chains to form a barrier to prevent anyone else from interfering or the Kyuubi escaping as they would use the special Fuinjutsu together to split the Kyuubi in half and seal one half within Minato and the other within Naruto despite Kushina's prior protests of passing her burden onto her only child. The Kyuubi recognized what was about to happen and tried to kill Naruto to prevent itself from being sealed away again. But like any good parents Minato and Kushina took the death blow for their child as its massive claw pierced both of them and stopped an inch from the sleeping Naruto. Minato and Kushina said their final words to their son saddened they were being taken from him just after he had been born. After the sealing was done, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi bitter from the death of his beloved wife and not knowing the truth of the events shifted the blame onto the poor child. He even lied mentioning to Minato's only student known to be still alive Kakashi that Minato and Kushina's child had died as well on that night. Kakashi was to have been Narutos godbrother made official by Minato and Kushina. When Kakashi found out what 'happened' he fell into a depression and took his ANBU missions even more seriously. The villagers were all told of what happened to the Kyuubi and they all wanted Naruto dead along with several bitter shinobi including Kakashi sadly. Sarutobi made a 'law' to prevent them from telling their children in public about the nine tails but it didn't apply to them in the secret of their own homes.

Little Naruto had a hell of a life, he was beaten, cursed at, mocked cruelly by people. This treatment would make his father break and his mother would likely haunt the village for eternity. The poor blonde boy was barely fed at the orphanage and then when he was only 3 he was kicked out on a very nasty stormy night by the cruel matrons. He's been on the streets ever since for the past 2 years doing what he could to survive. Tonight was no different, Naruto had managed to steal some food that had been just recently thrown away by a fancy restaurant, which of course rilled up the owner who yelled the 'demon' was stealing from his establishment. It made several nearby villagers and some shinobi chase after the poor boy who was only trying to survive like anyone in his situation would do.

"How dare you steal demon!"

We'll end your pathetic existence tonight!"

"Death to the demon brat!"

"This is for Yondaime-sama and his family you killed!"

"I'll avenge my son/husband/brother/sister/father/mother!"

These were some of 'nicer' things yelled at him. The not so nice things were rude swear words.

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the nearby forest outside of the village. Luckily his Uzumaki heritage did grant him a lot of stamina...but he was tiring due to his young age and not having eaten properly in a long time, even Uzumaki are susceptible to exhaustion from lack of food. A kunai whizzed through the air and hit Naruto on the leg causing him to nearly fall.

Naruto stumbled which gave the crowd time to catch up and they began their 'righteous' beating of the poor boy. The civilians beat the boy to a near pulp.

Poor Naruto was hurting both physically and emotionally. He was healing physically thanks to his tenant but was hurting, like anyone would from so much hate being aimed at them for a reason they were unaware of.

All he could do was watch these monsters about to finish him off. The civilians stepped back to allow the shinobi room for their jutsu.

The shinobi were doing hand seals for some pretty dangerous jutsu that were usually reserved for enemies of Konoha, but as far as these guys were concerned this poor boy was public enemy #1. A dog masked ANBU shinobi with gravity defying silver hair watched impassively as they were about to finish, when suddenly a deep snarl was heard: the snarl of a wild dog or wolf. The vicious snarl froze the entire mob as chills went down their spines. They nervously looked around and spotted something moving amongst the trees. A giant black wolf emerged from the forest with crimson glowing eyes glaring at the mob with murderous intent worse than the Kyuubi. This wolf was huge; towering bigger than a fully grown horse, the wolf seemed to stand around 8 ft or more at the shoulders and was around 16 ft long from snout to tail, its fur was as black as the night sky itself and had a gleaming silver outline from the moonlight. What terrified the mob even more was the fact this wolf gave off a very eerie feeling, more than the demon 'fox' ever could. The wolf snarled again, its breath visible in the suddenly chillingly cold air around them. Its white fangs gleamed in the bright moonlight, glistening with saliva as it homed in on them. The mob was frozen in terror from its crimson eyed death glare. The massive wolf seemed to smirk as it approached slowly as if toying with its newfound prey.

 **(Warning: bloody and people being devoured scene those who are squeamish don't read this bit)**

One of the Jonin freaked out and looked at Naruto scared. "The demon summoned one of it's minions! We gotta get away and warn everyone!" That was the last thing he ever said as the giant wolf lunged with its mouth open and ripped the shinobi's head from his neck brutally causing instant death. The body raised up its arms before falling back onto the ground as blood spewed like water from a faucet from where the head was once attached onto the ground, staining it red. The mob was watching in sheer terror as the wolf had just easily murdered an elite shinobi. The dog masked ANBU was also frozen from the wolf's powerful murderous intent which felt even worse than the 'Kyuubi's'. Naruto was just watching in shock, amazement, and terror at the sight of one of his tormentors dying gruesomely.

The wolf held the severed head in its jaws and crunched down shattering the head skull and all, then swallows the remains. The huge wolf started to eat the corpse right before the terrified mob's eyes, ripping off parts and gulping them down in one quick swallow, its fangs were easily able to crush through the bone. In a matter of a few minutes, this supernatural wolf had completely devoured the body leaving nothing behind but a blood stain on the ground and blood around its muzzle. The wolf licked its lips cleaning the blood off its muzzle. The mob were frozen in sheer terror at this beast's frightening power. The massive wolf turned to the rest of the mob with a snarl and attacks them lunging with its claws gleaming, which were sharper and stronger than a bear's and its powerful bone crunching fangs bared.

It was a massacre worse than the Uchiha massacre to come 2 years later. This powerful deadly wolf tore through the villagers and most of the shinobi like a knife through hot butter ripping off limbs, heads, tearing out and eating their vital organs and them, blood splattering everywhere in the area; With one female civilian being eaten alive. The ANBU actually threw up at this sight of seeing someone being devoured alive, he had seen some of pretty bad events in his time; but never has he seen someone literally being eaten alive by a wild animal before. The entire mob aside from the ANBU was soon nothing but blood splatters everywhere.

 **(Bloody scene over)**

The silver haired dog masked ANBU began to faint as the wolf approached him. It seemed to smirk at him and a woman's voice spoke in his mind. _**"You shall always remember this night little ninja, you thought that 'fox' was a monster? it is nothing compared to me."**_

The blood in the area was suddenly drawn to the wolf as if like a magnet and was absorbed into its body. The wolf then walked towards a frozen Naruto and looked down at the shaking boy, lowering its head to his level.

Naruto was scared that he was going to be the next meal. But to his surprise, The wolf did not try to eat him...Instead he heard a soothing female voice in his mind speak with concern. _**"Are you okay little one? "**_

Naruto looked shocked and looked to the wolf who was gazing at him, its eyes showed visible concern for him. "Were you talking to me?" He asked stunned.

 _ **"Yes I can speak into your mind,"**_ The wolf seemed to smile and then physically speaks in the same female tone that he heard earlier. **"Or I can talk to you like this,"**

Naruto was surprised. "You can talk?!"

 **"Yes I am much more than I appear, if this form makes you uncomfortable little one...then let me shift to a better form,"** Never losing her smile, The now revealed female wolf shifted right before Naruto's eyes into a tall extremely beautiful woman with pale cream skin, she had long flowing onyx hair that seemed to flow in an invisible wind going down her waist with a couple of strands framing her beautiful face. She had the same crimson eyes as the wolf had and they seemed to have a constant glow with slitted cat-like pupils. She had a very voluptuous figure and a natural beauty that made Tsunade of the Sanin seem like just an ordinary everyday woman. She had longer nails than most women or people in general and they looked really sharp and capable of shredding flesh (Think Rosario Proto-chapter Inner Moka nails). She was also nude, Naruto noticed which made him a bit embarrassed despite being 5.

Naruto looked away having much respect for women. "Could you please put some clothes on?"

The voluptuous ravenette giggled. "Sure," A shadow like matter seemed to form over her skin and formed into a simple black dress. "How's this?"

Naruto looked and nodded. "Better, so why did you help me?"

"Because I could sense you needed help little one," The woman smiled kindly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki not little one," Naruto said with a scowl that looked cute on his young face.

The woman giggled again. "Sorry Naruto-kun, my name is Son Jona Alucard."

Naruto nodded. "Nice to meet you Jona-san,"

"Naruto-kun, how would you like to become my son?" Jona asked the surprised blonde orphan.

Naruto looked shocked as all his short time in the orphanage, he never once was approached by any adults…Mainly because the matrons would harshly shove him into the attic, whenever possible parents came to see the children. He had always watched the other orphans get adopted longingly from his one window in the attic."Y-You want to adopt me?!" He tried not to cry and get his hopes up...thanks to the cruelty of the matrons, he was expecting to always be alone.

Jona came over to him and knelt down, putting a hand on his shoulder, the long nails were much shorter and more normal-looking. "Yes Naruto-kun, you are so young and look so alone with no one taking care of you…Let me take away your loneliness and become your mother,"

Naruto was tearing realizing this was truly happening. "But…The village…those bastards won't allow it."

"I'm not part of this pitiful village Naruto-kun, their rules do not apply to me." Jona smiles gently wiping his tears away like a real mother would. "This won't be just an ordinary adoption Naruto-kun, I'm going to make you my son by blood."

Naruto was surprised. "You mean blood adopt me?!"

"That's right, I'll give you my blood and it will give you my similar abilities." Jona smiled stroking his cheek.

Naruto accepted without hesitation, his desire for a family overriding his concern for what the village might try. "Yes please…Mother."

Jona smiled and brought her face to his neck and opened her mouth. Her fangs extended and she bit down on his neck giving him some of her blood.

Naruto felt himself acquire all new powers and some of the knowledge on how to use them. His spiky blonde hair turned straighter and the same onyx color of Jona's along with some crimson streaks and bangs (Alucard short hairstyle the crimson is from his Uzumaki heritage which almost always seems to stay even when he's blood adopted/transformed). His blue eyes became her same crimson with slit pupils, his skin lightened to her same pale cream tone, and he felt his teeth elongate and sharpen (the size when he is using the kyuubi cloak in shippuden).

Jona then lets go with a pop and smiled at his new appearance. "Naruto-kun, you are now my son, Son Naruto Alucard."

Naruto hugged his new mother happy. "Thank you…Mom."

Jona smiled hugging her newly adopted son back. "You're welcome Naruto-kun," she held him close. "Rest Naruto-kun, you deserve some good sleep," She strokes his hair and hummed a soothing lullaby.

Naruto felt at peace and his eyes drooped and closed as he fell into a deep sleep.

Jona lifts Naruto's shirt while he's sleeping and sees the seal on his stomach. "Now to get rid of the cause of your suffering my Sochi, that beast will only be a nuisance to you now," Her crimson eyes glow as she enters the seal to deal with the fake fox that claimed it was Kyuubi. Jona knew who the true Kyuubi really was: Her best friend and younger sister figure Naomi. She knew that her friend Naomi would want to deal with this chakra fake kitsune herself, but Naomi's duties as the queen of the kitsune kept her very busy.

===Inside the Seal===

Jona looks around the seal mindscape which resembled an ugly very damp mixture of a sewer/dungeon. "Disgusting humans, I am going to help my son change his mindscape after this," She heard deep growls and follows them and comes to a massive cage. She sees a pair of massive crimson eyes appear along with a huge maw that would frighten anyone else. But Jona wasn't afraid, she looked impassive towards the so called demon fox. She knew what true kitsunes like her friend looked like, this creature was no real living thing just a form of weaker energy than ki given life.

The beast spoke. **"You foolish woman, I can use the new powers you gave the boy to make him my tool of destruction!"** It grinned a horrible grin.

"You will do no such thing...I'm just here to get rid of you fox, no you don't deserve that name… filthy mortal creation." Jona spat at the beast.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"** The fox-like monster roared sending out shockwaves that shook the place and sent water splashing around but Jona was unfazed. Its eyes glared at her with incredible killing intent that would probably kill anyone else, but Jona just shrugged it off. **"You dare say I was created by mortals?! My creator was beyond any mortal!"**

"No your creator was just a mortal with a pair of powerful eyes, which are just a downgraded version of his mother's." Jona replied uncaring of the monster's rage. "I fought Kaguya and at least she gave a worthwhile challenge for a mortal, even though she used that irritating teleporting technique to get away and I just chose not to go after her and let the mortals deal with their own issues."

 **"You wil die** **bitch!"** The monster roared powering up its orange chakra aura revealing itself. It was an orange kitsune-llike beast with a humanoid like upper body, long rabbit like ears, and nine tails behind it. Its red eyes gleaming with hatred towards the woman before it.

Jona simply walked into the cage and looked at the beast uncaring. "Try your worst fake kitsune,"

The 'Kyuubi' roared and brought one large arm down at her and seemingly struck her. **"So much for you woman!"**

"You missed," Jona was revealed standing on the back of its hand like paw. She then ran up its arm and flew into its face and swung her right leg out in a kick striking and sending the beast flying up and then it crashed back to the wet floor with a boom.

The bijuu was shocked. **"She did that without any enhancements! That was pure raw strength?!"**

"I'm not going to bother playing with you fake kyuubi, I have a son to tend to and you'll just be a nuisance to his training," Her eyes glowed brightly and she transformed into her wolf form again, only this time she was much much bigger. She was at the size of the 'Kyuubi' at full power, if not even bigger due to how wolves are naturally much larger than foxes anyways. **"Farewell Kurama!"** She smirked sadistically bearing her sharp glistening bone-crunching fangs and lunged at the 'fox' tackling it into the complete darkness.

Bloodcurdling roaring screams echoed throughout the sewer dungeon along with the sounds of a wolf snarling and tearing of flesh and bits of tattered and bloody torn orange fur were seen flying out from the darkness. Moments later it was silent, Jona emerges from the darkness back in her human form with a napkin in hand. She cleaned the blood and bits of orange fur off her mouth. Jona walks out of the cage to Naruto who's mental self was sleeping just like his physical self. She came over and lifted him into her arms and stroked his new jet black crimson streaked hair. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, that 'fox' is gone now...it will no longer plague you or your dreams."

Naruto snuggled into his new mother's touch, his sleeping face more peaceful now than its ever been before in his entire life.

Jona senses two presences appear and sees two people she recognized from the memories of the bijuu she just devoured: Naruto's birth parents or rather chakra remnants of them who were to appear to rebuild the seal, when Naruto used 8 tails of the demon's power and help Naruto learn to master the demon's power. But Naruto didn't need it now, not with the vast new powers that his new mother gave him which were greater than anything that the bijuu could ever have given him.

The man has frequently been compared with Naruto in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair prior to Naruto being blood adopted by Jona. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. Minato was considered to be very handsome. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blueforehead protector, and blue sandals. After becoming Hokage, he started wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影, _Yondaime Hokage_ ) written vertically down the back.

The woman had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles (waist in the anime) with should-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Generally, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. While her style of clothing normally consisted of this, she has been seen wearing it in varying colours.

Minato was surprised along with Kushina to see this mysterious woman here. What scared them was the fact that she felt darker and a lot more powerful than the Nine tails did, even when it was at full power.

Jona looked impassively at them as she held Naruto's mental representation in her arms and continued to stroke his hair.

Kushina looked at the young boy she was holding and it took a bit, but she noticed some of his energy felt very similar to hers. It didn't take the former jinchuriki too long to react to some mysterious woman holding her child. "That's Naruto-chan! What did you do to him?!" She yelled upset.

"Nothing, but given him a true mother." Jona replied never taking her hand off Naruto. "One who will never leave him and will always love and raise him."

"I do love Naruto-chan! I gave birth to him!" Kushina yelled angrily.

"So? You died after sealing your own burden within him…leaving Naruto-kun nothing but mere words, that is not what a true mother does." Jona said.

"How do you know what a true mother does?!" Kushina yelled tic marks pulsing on her head as her hair splits into nine 'tails' and her eyes glowing with a demonic like light. Most people would be scared of Kushina in this state; Jona was not one of them, she remained impassive as she looked at the red head.

"Because I am a mother as well...to 6 children in fact," Jona said stroking Naruto's hair. "I will be eventually taking Naruto-kun with me away from this weak little village to my home in another dimension where my husband and my other children await me, my babies will be happy to learn they have a new sibling,"

"WHAT?! Like hell you'll take my son away!" Kushina angrily sent her chains at the black haired woman.

Jona looked at the chains impassive as they tried to wrap around her. She flicked her finger forward and shattered the chains easily shocking Kushina and Minato.

"S-S-She broke my chains so easily!" Kushina looked scared.

Minato noticed the giant 'fox' was nowhere in sight he looked at the cage and there was nothing except bits of bloody orange fur in the water. "Where's the Nine Tails?"

Jona continued stroking Naruto's hair. "I got rid of it."

Minato looked shocked. "What do you mean you got rid of it?"

"I mean what I said Minato Namikaze, I consumed that creature…It is no longer within Naruto-kun," Jona replied still stroking Naruto's hair.

Kushina looked shocked now and fearful. "When you say consumed…"

"Yes Kushina Uzumaki, I have eaten the 'Kyuubi' it was just energy given a 'living' form," Jona replied nonchalantly.

Kushina was stunned speechless to hear that.

"What have you done?! The balance of power between the villages is gone now!" Minato said upset.

"So is the balance of power between villages is all you care for Namikaze?" Jona said looking at the blonde hokage in disgust. "This world doesn't deserve to be protected or saved, its too corrupt."

Minato yelled. "No it can and will be saved! Naruto will be the one to do it! Jiraiya-sensei said there would be a child of prophecy who would be born and save the world from its hatred!"

Kushina looked in disbelief. _'You actually believe that nonsense Jiraiya told you? What does an old near death toad know about how the world will be saved anyways?'_

"A prophecy?" Jona inquired looking at Minato like he was the dumbest idiot on earth. "You did this because of a prophecy? The future is not set in stone Namikaze."

"All of our hopes lay in Naruto and you will pay for upsetting the balance between villages and putting Konoha in danger!" Minato glared at the ravenette and then threw his special kunai at her much to Kushina's shock.

Kushina bit her lip watching. _'What's happened to you? Is keeping the balance of power even truly more important to you than our only son?!'_

Jona tilted her head to the side as the kunai whizzed by and then brought one arm up blocking Minato as he appeared behind her with another kunai in hand, surprising both of Naruto's birth parents. She blocks the kunai with her palm and the tri prong point made sparks unable to pierce her flesh.

Minato was shocked. _'Impossible she was able to react faster than me?! And her skin wasn't cut by the kunai?!'_

"Even if you were actually alive, you could not hope to match me Minato Namikaze," Jona then grabbed the young hokage by the throat with one hand, her now long sharp nails digging into his flesh drawing blood. Naruto laid cradled within her other arm still somehow sleeping through all this. She began draining the remnant Minato of his remaining energy and he was becoming transparent and skinny, she also was gaining his memories. "So the fake demon was at least strong enough to be split in half and the other half lies within your still preserved corpse." she smirked showing her long sharp fangs. "Looks like I'll be taking a visit to the cemetery after this,"

Minato struggles to break free, but he could not as he became more and more transparent soon disappearing into nothing.

Jona looked to Kushina who was frozen. "I'll show you to Naruto-kun and see what he wants to do with you." She absorbs Kushina before leaving the seal.

===Back outside===

Jona held Naruto like a true mother smiling down to him. "You will love your new siblings Naruto-kun, they'll probably spoil you…not to mention my husband will be so happy to have another son to train." She giggled and took Naruto to the place that she was temporarily staying in while in this weak universe. A cabin deep within the forest with a eerie almost haunted feeling to it due to her powers which would make most intruders feel terror and stay away. She set him on the bed and summoned 2 of her crimson multi-eyed wolf-like hellhound familiars. "Make sure to guard Naruto-kun, if anyone from the village manages to fight their fear to come and cause him harm tear them apart,"

They nodded and laid at the foot of the bed their crimson eyes keeping watch.

Jona kissed Naruto's forehead as a true parent would. "I'll be back Naruto-kun." She shifted into a flock of bats and flew off towards the cemetery. The bats converged and reform into Jona, she enters the cemetery and her dark power immediately disables the security seals with ease. She senses the other half of the fake kitsune nearby and walks to the graves of the 3 dead hokages. She found Minato's grave and smirked. "There he is," She used her telekinesis to drag out the coffin and opened it up…There was Minato's body still perfectly preserved as if he had just recently died, probably due to the preservation seals on him. She used her long nails to tear a hole in his clothes and saw the same seal that Naruto had before she got rid of it. "This is it," She placed her hand on the seal and enters it. She sees a more brown colored version of Kurama not in a cage. She immediately consumes Yin-Kurama without saying anything to it. "That takes care of business here," She smiled and sees a coffin below Minato's with the name Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. "There's Kushina's body, I'll take her with me." She takes the coffin with her and leaves the cemetery.

Jona went back to her cabin and enters. Her familiars were still keeping their multi vigilant eyes on Naruto. She set the coffin down in the living room. "Good work," She stroked their heads as they wagged their tails and continued their guard duty of her new son. Jona went to do some spying on the village turning into a flock of bats and flying into the village.

The bats fly around to the hokage tower and fly in an open window recombining into Jona. She smirked and takes the shape of one of the Jonin she had devoured when rescuing her newly turned son. The 'jonin' walks through the hallway and discovered the Hokage office door was open. 'He' looks inside seeing it empty as the Hokage was at home right now. Jona shifts to her original appearance and looks through the drawers discovering a black book. She reads it and disgust is seen in her crimson eyes. Sarutobi had detailed a plan to put Konoha on top of the world and he was just using Naruto as a pawn and weapon in his evil plot. Jona's eyes glowed a bright scarlet and flashed emerald green, her onyx hair briefly turned bright golden and lifted slightly as crimson electricity crackled briefly but intensely from her body. "I'm glad I adopted Naruto-kun…This foolish village if not this entire world will destroy itself in its hatred." She put the book in her pocket to show to Naruto. Several special coated Kunai came out of nowhere and hit Jona in several vital areas managing to pierce through her flesh, she fell to the ground. Several blank masked ANBU were around and came out of the shadows surrounding the seemingly defeated woman.

"Whoever she is Danzo-sama will have a use for her,"

"Yeah he will be one step closer to become Hokage and using that beast as his tool."

They heard laughter from the woman and to their surprise though they hid it, she rose up unaffected by the kunai in her.

"Well that was impressive, it would've worked on anyone else in this world but not me," Jona said with an insane grin that threatened to split her face in half. She pulled out all the kunai simply and there's no blood or wounds despite them having successfully pierced her vitals.

The NE Anbu were shocked and it showed this time. _'Impossible! Those kunai's drug coating was enough to knock out a Kage! How is she not affected?!'_

Jona disappeared before their eyes.

The NE ANBU were on guard but even that wouldn't save them. One NE agent couldn't stop a scream in agonizing pain as his arm was brutally ripped off and blood spewed from the stump.

Jona was seen standing behind him with the torn off limb in her mouth. She took it out and drank the blood that poured out. "Human blood tastes so boring compared to my husband's." She then crushed it into pulp with her bare hand making more blood spew from both crushed ends, spraying the agents with it.

They all jumped back and were about to do hand seals but they were not fast enough…Not against this woman.

Jona appears in front of one and sent her arm at him with her hand in a knife strike position.

The Ne shinobi crossed his arms to block. But to his horror; her arm simply just sliced right through his two arms taking them clean off and continued its way, burying itself into his chest and went out his back coated in his life blood...His still beating heart was grasped within her hand. She then crushed his heart into a pulp instantly killing him.

Jona grabbed another by the skull and crushed his head into bits with her bare hand. The body twitching before going permanently still. Jona then taps the body and it explodes into a blood stain on the wall a few feet away shaped like a cross. She then began slaughtering these so-called elite NE agents with simple ease until there was only one remaining. The lone ninja was absolutely terrified and it showed, all the training he endured in NE went down the drain in the face of this deadly super powerful opponent. Jona stood before him, she wasn't even dirtied by the blood she had just spilt and the blood was drawn to her going inside her body.

"You know my grandfather Alucard has a saying: 'it takes a man to kill a monster' so are you a man or a dog?" She asked watching to see what the ninja would do.

The NE shinobi took out a kunai shaking and slit his own throat collapsing dead.

Jona scoffed. "Nothing but a dog...as expected," She summon a swarm of her red multi-eyed black rat familiars and points to the bodies.

The rats immediately swarmed over the bodies, loud sickening crunching was heard as the rats devoured the bodies. When they disappeared, there was nothing remaining but more blood splatters on the floor. Jona absorbs the blood around into her body and walks out of the empty office. She levitated off the ground and flew off towards the cabin.

* * *

That ends the first chapter, next chapter is a time skip to Naruto meeting his first friend after some training under his new mother and we get to see just what Naruto chose for his birth mother's fate in a flashback. When should Naruto leave his weak world for the better world his new mother lives in? Read and Review and no flames allowed! Flamers will be eaten by Jona!


End file.
